zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Triforce Shard
The Location of the Shards (Hypothesis) This may be a bit of a longshot, but I believe the locations of the eight Triforce shards in both The Legend of Zelda and The Wind Waker are connected - not lore-wise though, I think it's a small nod to the original game if anything. Seeing as Spectacle Island could be a small reference to the original game's Spectacle Rock (the location near the northwest end of both games kinda matches up), I speculated that the devs could've put in more small nods to earlier games (besides Ocarina of Time). Seeing as both of the games require you to gather eight pieces of the Triforce, I looked into a possible connection between the games. Comparing the shard locations in Wind Waker's sea chart to the labyrinth locations in the NES original's full map, they're roughly in the same directions in both. Now obviously they don't all match up exactly and you'll have to mangle the map a bit since they're different games, but I think most of them match. I've speculated the following: *Level 6's location in-game matches with the location of Greatfish Isle's on the Great Sea. *I assume Level 7's location to match up with that of Outset Island just because it is south of the previous shard. *Level 4's location matches with Stone Watcher Island, because it's near the middle of the map in both games and southeast of the first shard I mentioned. *Level 1 matches up with Southern Triangle Island, because Level 1 is directly right of Level 4, and Stone Watcher Island is directly right of Southern Triangle Island. *I've chosen Level 3 to match with Two-Eye Reef, since that's the only one left in the very south of both maps. This isn't my strongest point, but can't win 'em all. *Level 8's position in the south-eastern corner of the map matches closely with Cliff Plateau Islands' position in the south-eastern corner of the Great Sea. *I've had to choose Level 5 to match up with Gale Isle, since Level 5 is the only one in the very north of the map in the original game, while in Wind Waker there are two shards located in the northern parts. You could say that Level 2 would match more closely with Gale Isle, but comparing the position of Level 8/Cliff Plateau Islands to that of Level 5/Gale Isle, it looks like the last remaining shards in Level 2/Seven-Star Isles is somewhat between the two. As you can see, they don't all match up exactly and mangling of the map was had, but surely there's a possibility these are nods to the original game, right? I'm not going to treat it as canon, just throwing it out there. I was also interested to see if the Triforce piece you get in the games in any of these locations would match up with any of the counterparts I've thought up, but I don't have the means to do that. Hypothesis over. --ZSQ (talk) 15:55, January 5, 2019 (UTC)